


Friendship's Cost

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Yamaki, Digimon are destructive nuisances.  To the Digimon Tamers, they are friends and partners.  Are they both right, both wrong, or one of each?  And if it's the last, then which one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship's Cost

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Friendship's Cost  
 **Characters:** Yamaki  
 **Word Count:** 200|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G   
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #629, "Irrationally held truths may be more harmful than reasoned errors." Thomas H. Huxley; Diversity Writing Challenge, section A51, 200 word drabble; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 4/7; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #20, 200 words  
 **Note:** This takes place the same night that Guilmon evolves to Growmon and defeats Devidramon.  
 **Summary:** To Yamaki, Digimon are destructive nuisances. To the Digimon Tamers, they are friends and partners. Are they both right, both wrong, or one of each? And if it's the last, then which one?

* * *

Those children thought of Digimon as their _friends_. Yamaki had long ago decided if he had friends like this, he would no longer need enemies. 

He understood how they thought, at least a little. They were children given a new pet to play with and they didn't realize that this damage wouldn't all vanish come the morning. 

Despite the trouble he'd gone to in order to make certain the media heard nothing of the previous night's conflict, there were still rumors racing through the city. It was his job to deal with them, but he couldn't get enough solid information to separate truth from fiction. 

What he knew was that a powerful Wild One appeared, they couldn't get a tracer on it, and it fought another Digimon, probably one of those attached to a human partner. Apparently the partnered Digimon won, since the Wild One wasn't causing trouble anymore. 

That still didn't make him any happier about what was going on. They were _children_. What did they know about the consequences of their actions? 

If they wanted to play around with Digimon, then they would have to learn. He hoped they learned fast enough to stay out of his way. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
